


RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Role-Reversal

by GrimGraveyard



Series: RWBY-Not-So-Chibi-verse [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: It's weird. It's absurd! It's nonsensical and plotless! It's lewd! It's RWBY-Not-So-Chibi! *Evil Class / Mysterious Red Button.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Series: RWBY-Not-So-Chibi-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631146
Kudos: 32





	RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Role-Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. Shocker, I know.

RWBY-Not-So-Chibi

Role Reversal

> *Evil Class – Cinder tries to teach Emerald and Neo the basics of booby-traps, but the two prefer practice over theory.

"Settle down, peons. Let's get this evil class started! Try to focus, alright? Today, we're learning about booby-traps."

Emerald and Neo glanced at each other before focusing on their boss and the way her dress clung to her curvaceous body, the way her peachy rear seemed to stick out as she bent over ever so slightly to demonstrate…something about dynamites and cakes? It was difficult to focus when the brunette was a heel-clad sexbomb in a form-fitting dress, with a voice so husky it made their pussies wet with each syllable she uttered. The wonders she probably could do with that wicked tongue of hers.

Oh how the vivid imaginations came to life! Emerald could see it so clearly outlined in her head as if it was played out right in front of her.

Her Semblance luring Cinder to the back of the desk – perhaps she'd make her see Ruby taunting her, waiting to be kidnapped, or perhaps the Winter Maiden, something that would surely make her take the bait – while she snuck up on the brunette.

She'd snare her, cuff her, collar her, anything to stop her from fighting back or use her Semblance; force her to her knees, maybe slap that gorgeous face for good measure, teach Cinder her new place. Watch her glare helplessly as she's dragged to the chair.

A myriad of scenarios played out next, but none were as favourable as Emerald stripping down her pants and underwear right in front of her boss. The look on the brunette's face, a mixture of puzzlement, surprise, and awe from seeing her disciple nude from the waist down, is priceless.

Emerald would comfortably sit down on the chair and spread her legs for the brunette, intentions clear. "Lick," she'd command as she force Cinder close by pulling her silky ebon tresses and force her face up against Em's wet cunt. Cinder's face would be a wonderful display of scorn and hunger twisted together as she eats Emerald out.

The illusionist would clamp her thighs together around her boss' head and squirm as she moans out loud without a care; feel her boss' tongue lap at her slit, lips pursing to suckle on her clit-

She'd lose her mind. Just the idea of Cinder on her knees like a proper muff-diver, burying her face against a soaking wet pussy and drink Em's nectar was enough to send the illusionist over the edge as it had many nights before. No longer would the brunette bark orders or utter smug comments, but lick and moan until her throat was sore.

Neo propped up an arm and let her mind wander. Working with Cinder was a pain at times and her snide remarks about Neo's height that more than often left her mouth wasn't appreciated. She was a hell of a woman though, and the short girl could definitely appreciate the slight hourglass-form with curvy hips and shapely legs.

If only she could bring her down a peg or two; make her feel small. Neo's mind began to race as each vivid image after another manifested before her. Some of which depicted Cinder as bent over and taking Neo's strapon like a champ while begging for more as she played with herself, and others where the brunette was tied up with multiple tiny vibrators taped to her body and quivering while the shorter girl watched.

Not bad.

Then there was Neo touching her, simple as that. She'd cup those malleable breasts, trail the palm of her hand down Cinder's body to her hips and kissing her a path all the way down as she sunk to her knees and listened to her boss singing for her. She'd feel her quiver as Neo neared her small bush and beyond, inhaling the musky scent of arousal.

"-and with the addition of this evil candle: voila! One deliciously evil cake, ready to explode! Any questions?"

The pair exchanged a quick glance, eyes wide. Realizing neither had paid any attention, Emerald sighed.

The verdant-haired disciple raised her arm. "Yeah…I don't really understand how this is supposed to work. It's clearly just a cake with a stick of dynamite in it."

Cinder shot back a glare. "Ugh, you are clearly not grasping this concept!"

"I'm just saying-"

"I don't care! Look, it's really simple! Whoever thinks this cake is for them will lean in to blow out the lit `candle´, only for it to blow up in their face! It's alarmingly simple!"

"And that's what I don't get," Emerald dared to say. Even angry, Cinder was sexy. "A cake isn't going to work half the time unless it's a special occasion. I would've gone for something cleverer."

The Fall Maiden straightened, eyes rimmed with fire. "`Cleverer´ you say? You dare insult my intelligence, Emerald?! What would you have done then?!"

Something clicked inside her mind. She smirked and rose up from her seat, Neo following suite as Emerald's Semblance manifested in Ruby sitting behind the desk.

"I'd be happy to show you."

Classes were never the same again, but it was so rewarding.

> *Mysterious Red Button #1 – In which Cinder accepts the Red Button's challenge, unaware of what will happen.

For reasons unknown, Cinder, Emerald, and Neo were venturing through the woods – something about nefarious evil plans, they weren't really sure – when the Fall Maiden caught something demanding her attention.

"What's this? Are you challenging me, button?" She stepped over to the small device with scrutinizing glare. Forget about why there was a small metal box with a red button attached to a tree; it was challenging her! "Very well, I accept your shiny red challenge!"

"Uhm, Cinder-"

She pressed it effortlessly. You could hear crickets in the distance.

"Aha! Check and mate, button."

Emerald looked around. "Huh. Nothing at all?"

"What can I say? A mere button won't best me," Cinder smugly replied as she casually inspected her impeccable nails. "Why don't you two give it a try?"

"I don't know, Cinder, what if completely backfires?"

Neo held up a sign, reading "Let's not push the button."

Her boss chuckled. "Scared, are we?"

Emerald and Neo both scoffed, brows furrowing and arms crossed firmly over their chests.

"Alright, I'll try." Emerald eyed the button, uncertain and careful. She extended her hand, closed it to a fist save for her index-finger, and pushed the button as slowly as she could with restraint, teeth gritting and sweat beginning to drip from her brow as she dreaded the infinite possibilities that could result from this once she pushed the button all the way down-

_"Mmhh-! Ah! AAHH!"_

The world felt like it came to a sudden, screeching halt. The sound that had pierced the silence was unmistakeable: erotic, unrestrained, libidinous. It was a moan, sprightly and drawn-out, and the very sound of the husky voice was libido-inducing that Emerald and Neo both unintentionally rubbed their thighs from sudden heated dampness in their underwear.

Cinder was hunched forward on bent knees, thighs clenched together and her hands balling up her dress at the front. She glanced up wide-eyed with a sharp inhale as she attempted to straighten and compose herself to no avail. Her mouth opened to speak, but the husky allure that usually laced her voice was now on the edge of a throaty croak.

"T-T-That w-wasn't…L-Look, let us just leave that b-button alone, shall— AAHH! Oohh!"

She trembled in place, clenching the front of her dress. Cinder clasped a hand over her mouth and stared at the mocha-skinned hand that hovered over the red button.

"E-Emerald…" The way the illusionist's name rolled off her boss' tongue so erotically could make any woman cum right then and there. "Enough…This isn't funny!"

Emerald's growing smirk made Cinder quiver…even more so when the mocha-skinned woman slammed her clenched fist into the button, and caused the Fall Maiden to fall to her knees with a litany of moans as she buried her hands between her thighs.

Cinder was flustered and her breathing heavy. Even her panting was sultry and the way she barely managed to glance up at her subordinate with no strength at all to fight back – grovelling – was a sight Emerald would forever treasure.

"Oooh! Let me try!" Neo's sign read as she pushed past her taller colleague and extended her hand-

"N-No!"

The button clicked and nothing happened. Seemingly.

Cinder froze up with a barely audible gasp. She peered down, hands fumbling with the hem of her dress increasingly panicking. "W-Where's my underwear…?!"

The shorter girl blinked, confused, and checked her pocket only to produce said missing, black-satin panties. Neo glanced over at Emerald who stared back, wide-eyed and smirking. "Do it."

"D-Don't you da-AH!" The brunette clutched at her seemingly more jiggly chest. "M-M-My b-bra…! I'm o-ordering you t-two to stop-"

Neo clicked again. The heels vanished this time around Neo's feet. She peered back up at Emerald and with a nod they both reached for the button—

"Don't you dare!"

-And pressed the button again and again…and again, especially Emerald, as the forest echoed with the howling of a woman riding out orgasms that would not stop, naked as a new-born.

The next day the button had mysteriously disappeared.

In the days that followed, Emerald spoke on Cinder's behalf, issued orders and organized plans. When asked as to why she took up the leader-role with Neo as her right-hand-woman, the illusionist would reply;

"Cinder is feeling a bit under the weather, I'm afraid. Bedridden as she is, I'm the newly appointed boss until she gets better." She was often noted of having a habit to slip a hand into her pocket from time to time, more often with a smirk on her face. "I'm afraid it's something really stubborn so I don't know when she'll get better. Not to worry, Neo and I are taking care of her each day, making sure she's feeling better."


End file.
